Meeting Montana
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: First in the Montana series. Co written with MesserMontana4ever. Lindsay goes on a trip to New York and gets left behind. What's a girl to do? Slightly AU and of course... DL ALL THE WAY! Takes place in 1994
1. Intro

**Meeting Montana  
Written by: Kawaii-babi and MesserMontana4ever**

_**Disclaimer: **__We do not own CSI: NY. If we did… Danny would have been on one or both of our beds several times, and Flack would always have his shirt off… and COOKIES WOULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Blame teenage hormones… RAGING TEENAGE HORMONES! _

_This is the first part in the Montana series… so ENJOY!_

_**LINDSAY POV**_

Hi… I'm Lindsay Monroe, but friends call me Montana. I got the nickname because of the fact that my friends think that I am what Montana is all about… just because I was Little Miss Montana '84… Anywho… I'm standing here at an airport, watching my friends leave for Montana… Yup. I'm stuck in New York. Oh joy. We come here for a field trip (I'm in the jazz band, we saw jazz, all that jazz. I like jazz.) And all goes wrong. Everything was going well until I had to pee, so I told my friend, Penelope, to tell the teacher that I'd be a moment. Stupid of me. She was focusing on Tom. She has a MAJOR crush on Tom, and she was hanging on every word he said. Not that the topic was interesting. (Who would win in a fight: Batman or Superman?) But he is KIND of cute… he's just too dumb to notice the fact that she likes him. I had hoped that my other best friend, Keria Chantal, aka KC, was too busy with her foot. She was drawing a face on her ankle… She is kind of odd, but I love her. And then Clayton shot an orange at my head… Douche… To make matters worse, next plane doesn't leave for 17 hours! Oh well… I guess I should go back to the hotel and see if I can re-book my hotel room…

_Please review and we shall give you cookies._


	2. Oh Shit!

**Meeting Montana  
Written by: Kawaii-babi and MesserMontana4ever**

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Are you positive that is the only flight left?" Lindsay asked the incompetent desk clerk. Thanks to her dumbass friends she had missed her flight. The clerk just shook his head.  
"I'm sorry miss, but the best we have is in 17 hours. Would you like to book a ticket?" Lindsay sighed. She should probably wait with it. After all, she needed a place to stay the night, and hotels in Manhattan weren't cheap.  
"No thanks. Maybe later."  
"Alright then. Enjoy your stay in New York!" he called after her in a fake sunshiny voice. Lindsay sighed as she walked out the front doors of the airport. It was going to be a VERY long day  
_**\**_

_**ON THE FLIGHT:**_

"For the last freaking time, Batman is a totally useless superhero!" Tom told Clayton as they were sailing of the Kansas plains.  
"He doesn't have any powers, and he had Robin as a side-kick, and if you ask me, Robin seems a little less manly if you get my drift."  
"That's true." Clayton agreed. "But I think that Batmobile totally kicks the rest of that's ass." Tom considered it.  
"Cars aren't everything." Tom said. Clayton laughed.  
"Says a guy without one, that means a lot."  
Tom shrugged. "I'm working on it!"  
"You know what I like about Spiderman?" Penelope suddenly added.  
"His ass. I mean seriously, whenever he runs it swooshes from side to side. And in his suit, his ass is so tight... I just wanna... UMPH!' Penelope said, emphasizing her point but cupping her hands and squeezing them. There was an awkward silence as Tom and Clayton just glanced at each other. The only sound in the row was coming out of Keria's earphones.  
"Doesn't anyone like my ass?" Tom asked trying to break the silence. Penelope held up her hand, saw no one else had put one up, and blushed as she lowered it slowly.  
"Zee, be social." Clayton said as he snapped Keria's earphones off.  
"Dude I was listening to INXS!" Keria slapped Clayton on his chest.  
"I don't care!" Clayton hit her in the stomach.  
"Dear God will you two just go out already!" Tom groaned.  
"NO!" Keria made a face.  
"That's sick! She's like my sister!" Clayton agreed. Penelope just rolled her eyes.  
"Come on you guys flirt like everyday, you kissed last year!"  
"It was New Years!"  
"He tricked me!" Penelope turned to Tom.  
"Do you see my point?" he nodded, then went back to his comic book.  
"What about you Montana?" When no answer came, Tom's head shot up.  
"She did come back from the bathroom right?" he asked. Clayton and Keria stopped fighting over the cassette player long enough to look at the row behind them. The seat was empty.  
The four teenagers looked at each other in shocked silence before Penelope said what they were all thinking.  
"Oh shit."


	3. Wish I Had Listened to Mama

**Meeting Montana  
Written by: Kawaii-babi and MesserMontana4ever**

_**LINDSAY POV**_

I get to the metro station and put my transfer in the machine. I run like hell and I get on the metro just in time. I scan for an empty seat and I find one. I grin to myself and bolt for it, only to get there a millisecond late. Some jackass pushes me out of the way and takes my spot!

"Yo, jackass! Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" I ask. The guy whips his head around and I go weak in the knees. Damn… he's hot. All of the anger spills out of me when I see his beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry, miss. But my legs are killing me. Feel free to sit on my lap." The guy says, pushing his bag off his lap. I ponder for a moment and then shrug and sit on his lap. I don't sense any discomfort. It just feels so… natural… wait… stop thinking like that… I'm only 15… oh god… bad Lindsay… bad.

"I'm Danny… Danny Messer…" The guy says, holding his hand out. I hesitate and then put my hand in his.

"Lindsay Monroe… but my friends call me Montana." I say. Danny smirks at me.

"Montana, eh?" He asks. I sigh and lean into him a bit.

"Long story… well… not really… did you know that if you drop a penny off the empire state building, you could kill someone?" I say. Oh god… I only say useless facts when I'm nervous… oh god…

"No I didn't… good to know…" He says, putting his hands in his pocket. Unfortunately, I'm sitting on one of his pockets, so his hand accidentally touches my ass. Does he know the affect he's having on me? Obviously he does, because he's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" I ask. He just keeps on grinning.

"You have any plans for tonight, Montana?" He asks me. Grr… That name's going to stick with me forever, huh? I shrug.

"Well, I havta check into my hotel… hopefully, my room is still available." I say. Danny nods.

"What hotel?" He asks me.

"The Hilton." I say. He grins like an idiot.

"That's on my way… I'll come with you and make sure you get checked in." He says. I look at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Some punks stole my car, so I'm going to the police station to report it missing." He says like it's the most obvious answer. I just smile and nod.

"Okay." I say thankfully. A voice on the metro says something incoherent, but Danny seems to understand it, so he stands up, which in turn makes me fall to the ground, and he laughs like an idiot. I pick up my bags and follow him. Wait… Linds! What did your mama tell you? Don't talk to strangers, don't sit on strangers and don't follow strangers… Oh mama… I'm sorry. I really truly am… but his ass is like a magnet, and I'm the poor defenseless metal thingy… Mama… if I end up in the obituaries, I would like to say, I love you and… AH! MAGNETIC! ZING! He stops and I bump into him. He must find it funny, because he chuckles a little bit.

"Come on… 3 blocks this way." He says, grabbing one of my bags and walking left. I shrug and follow him, hoping that he's not some serial killer. Now I wish I had listened to my mama...


	4. We're Dumbasses?

**BACK IN MONTANA…**

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!" Penelope was still saying after they had gotten off the plane. The four teenagers were all in the airport in Bozeman, their plane having landed twenty minutes ago.

"Penelope, for the love of God, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tom yelled at her. Penelope looked taken back by his outburst. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but seriously, shut up."

"I can't shut up TOM!" she yelled right back. "We just left our best friend in the biggest city of the world, and you're mad because I threw your stupid Superman comic into the trash!"

"It was priceless!"

"IT'S FREAKING PAPER." Penelope was very close to losing it now. She turned around to once again see Keria and Clayton listening to her cassette player. "Do you two have anything to add?"

"Yes!" Clayton said standing up, clutching a piece of paper. "We have come up with a plan to avoid trouble in the best way possible." Penelope took the paper and glanced at it.

"This is a tic-tac-toe game."

"Well yeah, but the plans all up here." Clayton gestured to his head. Tom laughed.

"In that case we're doomed!" Clayton glared at him.

"In that case you can't come." Clayton said mockingly.

"Come where?" Tom asked jealously. Keria smiled.

"We're going back to the city!" Keria exclaimed. Penelope and Tom stared at her. Keria was known to be weird, some may even say idiotic, but this sure took the cake.

"Let me get this straight." Penelope held up her hand. "We're going BACK to the city in which our friend in lost in hope of finding her?"

"No," Clayton continued. "We're going back to New York as a cover that we love it there, and that we want to spend the summer there, giving us time to find Montana." Tom considered this.

"I'm in!" He exclaimed. Penelope looked at him like he had grown another head. "What? It is a pretty good idea, I mean we could stay at a hotel or get an apartment." Tom suggested. Keria clapped her hands.

"Ooh it could be just like _Friends_!"She squealed.

"No comment." Penelope said. "So what, we just spend the whole summer working, living pay-check to pay-check and eating bad takeout?" Clayton, Keria, and Tom looked at each other and then nodded. Penelope smiled. "It IS going to be just like _Friends_!" Penelope said. She thought for a moment, and then frowned.

"Wait, how are we going to get our parents to agree to this?" Penelope asked. Clayton smirked and strutted over to the payphone. Inserting a coin, he dialed his home number.

"Hey dad it's me. You know how you were always telling me to 'broaden my horizons?'" he used air-quotes, causing his friends to laugh. "Well I have finally decided that you are right, and to prove that I have taken a job at the Metropolitan Museum of Art!" Clayton said excitedly

"He paid attention?" Penelope whispered to Keria.

"I guess, I ran off to go see _Chicago_ with you remember?" Keria whispered back.

"And Dad, get this!" Clayton continued. "I was able to convince my under-achieving friends to come too! You know, the ones you call dumbasses?" The rest of them turned around shocked. "Yep, I know, I'm really bringing them into shape." Clayton smiled. "So can you call their parents and tell them we are all improving our college transcripts…Thanks Dad!" He hung up the phone to see his friends glaring at him.

"We're dumbasses?" Keria asked.

"My dad thinks so. But he also thinks that I'm a innocent kid, so his perception is a little off." Clayton shrugged. "So should we go buy our tickets?"

"You guys can, seeing as this whole thing is your fault!" Keria said.

"How is this our…?" Tom started, but Clayton dragged him to the counter. "Don't question the females Tom!" Clayton warned. Keria turned to Penelope.

"Ok, you know when we did see _Chicago_, did you look at the bulletin board?" Keria asked.

"There was a really hot guy there…"Penelope said.

"So I'll take that as I no?"

"Right."

"Okay then." Keria pulled a pamphlet out of her bag. "It's an audition for a new musical that's coming up. Its called _RENT_, and the auditions are next month!"

"Oh my god!" Penelope took the pamphlet and looked over it. "Is this for real?"

"Yep, and the way I figure it, if you get on Broadway, then I should be able to play at the jazz club for my job."

"It sounds…awesome." Penelope said as the guys came back.

"Okay, we need to go now." Clayton said as he took Keria's hand. "The next flight leaves in ten minutes!"

"Aww!" Tom and Penelope motioned to the fact the Clayton and Keria were holding hands.

"Shut up!" They replied, and took off for their terminal.


	5. 69 Is My Favorite Number

**_DANNY POV_**

I have this fricken gorgeous girl following me through the streets of New York… This is definitely something I havta tell Flack… he's not going to believe me though. Just because Carmen dumped me and told her friends that I have herpes (I don't, honest to god!) no girl in the school will go out with me! Now I just spend countless nights in my room, alone, with my TV, and watching Bay Watch, doing… stuff… ah… good old Pamela… ARG! Stop thinking about her Danno… you have a REAL woman behind you… no wait… in front of you… Okay, so, we enter her hotel and she goes straight for the front desk.

"Hi, is room 469 available?" She asks the guy at the main desk… 469 huh? What a coincidence… 69 is my favorite number… Get your mind out of the gutter Danny… Think of something else… oh my god… look at that ass… it's so round I just want to…

"Could you get your hands off my ass?" She hisses through clenched teeth… what can I say, my hands have a mind of their own.

"Sorry, Montana." I whisper just as the guy at the front desk turns around.

"I'm sorry, miss… it's booked… as are all affordable rooms in this hotel. I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience. May I offer you a coupon for some other hotel?" The guy asks her. She looks like she's about to say something, but I butt in.

"Naw, it's okay man… Maybe some other time." I say, as I lead her out of the lobby door. Once we get outside, she turns around and I see that she's angry. Fuck, she's hot when she's angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" She yells. Man… she's scary when she's angry.

"What was what?" I ask stupidly. She glares at me.

"I need someplace to stay! I can't be on the streets like some hobo tonight!" She yells. I look at her and grin.

"You can bunk with me tonight." I offer. Only once the words come out of my mouth do I realize how inappropriate they sound.

"I mean… uh… I have a bunk bed… and there's no one on the top bunk… so if you want… it could save you a couple hundred dollars for a room and food." I say nervously. Wait… since when am I nervous?

"Yeah… I'd like that…" She says shyly. I grin.

"Warning… I sleep in my boxers… nothing else… just my boxers." I say casually. She giggles and I just have to laugh at her giggling… it's just too fucking adorable.

"Warning… I like to sleep naked." She whispers in my ear. I stare at her and she cracks up.

"I'm joking… I wear Snoopy pjs." She says. I get confused.

"Snoopy?" I ask… not knowing who or what Snoopy is.

"You know… the dog from Charlie Brown?" She asks. I open my mouth and nod.

"Oh… that thing. He's cool." I say stupidly. I hold out my hand, hinting that I want her to grab it. She smiles and firmly grasps it in her hand. I wonder what else she can grasp with her hand? STOP IT DANNY! YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW THE GIRL!

"Come on… let's go report my car missing." I say, as we walk down the street, hand in hand, with a girl I just met, and already, she knows me better than anyone. 'Cept my ma, because my ma is my ma and my ma knows everything.


	6. A Hint Of Skin, A Flash Of Leg

_**NOW IN NEW YORK…**_

"You know, flying home and back really makes jet-lag more hang-overish." Clayton said rubbing the back of his head. Both Penelope and Tom groaned in agreement, but Keria was once again happily bobbing her head to her cassette.

"Is there honestly anyway to get those things out of her ears?" Penelope whispered to Tom. Tom shook his head.

"You see she has developed a case of music-addict-itis. All she will do all day is listen to music, even when the offender," he motioned towards the cassette player. "Is not in use."

"Get bent." Keria responded, finally lifting the headphones off. "We have to find an apartment, get jobs, and get food, not necessarily in that order."

"Well I'll hail us a cab." Clayton said as they walked to the curb. He suddenly began to spastically whistle and try to get the cabs attention through weird dance moves.

"Hey stud!" Tom called. "_Thriller_ went out in the 80's!" Clayton stopped and turned and glared.

"If you're so confident, let's see you give it a try." Tom walked over to the curb.

"I think I will." Clayton walked back over to the where the girls were standing.

"Twenty says he doesn't get one to even slow down."

"Call." Keria replied.

"HEY JACKASS! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Tom yelled down the street after a cab. "THAT'S RIGHT MAN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Tom yelled. Penelope turned to Keria.

"Men!" Penelope scoffed, and with that strutted over to the curb, pushed Tom out of the way and lifted the cuff of her jeans, showing off her ankle. Immediately 5 cabs stopped in front of her. Tom and Clayton gaped at each other in shock while Keria just laughed and high-fived Penelope.

"So where are we going first?" Clayton asked the girls as they loaded the crap into the back.

"You guys get to pick I mean since you're paying for the cab." Keria informed then as she got in.

"WHAT?" Tom and Clayton both said.

"YOU LOST HER!" both Keria and Penelope shouted back.

"You know what…?" Tom started but the cab driver interrupted.

"Where to boys, you got the meter running." Tom picked Penelope up and scooped her into the car as Clayton squished in next to Keria.

"To anywhere that has a good apartment." Tom replied. The cab driver sighed.

"Then this is going to be a very long day." The cabbie said, putting the cab into 'drive'


	7. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**_LINDSAY POV_**

Hi, I'm Lindsay Monroe. I have an addiction. It's called Danny Messer. I can't get enough of him. His eyes, which are the colour of my favorite shirt, are just so easy to get lost in. His hair, same colour as my teddy bear and long enough for me to run my fingers through, but short enough not to get caught in a round brush and force you to cut off 3 inches of hair… I should stop with the obsession. I've only known this guy, what, an hour?

"Hey, Montana… you there?" He asks worriedly. I snap back into reality and smile.

"Yeah… I'm here… evil other person in my head took over. Her name in Anatnom… She's evil." I say jokingly. Danny grins and pulls me into a building. We walk in. It's dark. Well, duh, Linds! Aren't all police stations dark? Danny grins as he sees someone he knows.

"Hi Mr. Flack!" Danny says to a man about 6'5", black hair and striking blue eyes, somewhere in his late 30's, early 40's. I have to admit, he's attractive… for his age.

"Danny, I told you, when I'm working, it's detective Flack." The man says. He suddenly looks at me and smirks.

"So, you finally have another girlfriend? Never thought I'd see the day, since Carmen told the whole school that you have…" Detective Flack says, but is cut off by Danny's pleading.

"Please don't talk about that now, detective… Please." Danny pleads. I grin and push Danny aside.

"Oh, please do." I say. What can I say? Curiosity got the best of me. Suddenly, Danny pushes his legs under me, making me trip and fall on my face.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Danny straightens up and pretends that nothing happened.

"This," Danny says, lifting me up and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Is Lindsay Monroe…" Danny says politely. Detective Flack holds his hand out and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Lindsay. I'm Detective Donald Flack Senior…" Detective Flack says, and then he looks at Danny.

"So why are you here, son?" He asks Danny. Danny thinks for a moment and then his eyes lit up in realization.

"Some punk ass kids decided to steal my car, and I've come to report it." Danny says. Suddenly, realization hits me. Paper work. Gosh, this is going to take forever, and my tour guide is going to be busy with paper work.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll fill out the forms for you. Go have fun with your girlfriend." Detective Flack says. I don't even bother to correct him. Neither does Danny.

"Thank you, detective." Danny says happily. Detective Flack grins and pats Danny on the back.

"Don't thank me, thank my son for being your best friend. If you weren't his best friend, you'd be looking at hours of forms… now, go have fun… AND WEAR PROTECTION!" He yells at us as we walk out the door. Danny probably wasn't paying attention to that.

Hopefully.


	8. PMS

**KERIA, PENELOPE, CLAYTON, & TOM**

"Okay this better be the last building." Tom said as they walked into the lobby. "I just spent all my money. Cabs in New York aren't cheap."

"Well excuse us for wanting to shop on 5th Avenue!" Penelope huffed as she set down the five bags she was holding. "This is going to be our last stop anyway because frankly, there are no other apartments in all of New York." Clayton walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, my friends and I were wondering if you had any places up for rent?" The lady smiled back at him.

"AS a matter of fact, we do." She grabbed a couple of keys. "Would all four of you be staying in the same apartment?" The friends looked at each other.

"You know we haven't really talked about that." Keria told her. The lady smiled and nodded.

"Well if I may make a suggestion, I would say that you should live two and two, because if you have more than three people in the apartment, we have to charge you extra." Tom turned back to the group.

"Okay so this should be easy I mean the two guys could live together and the two chicks could live together." Clayton backed towards Keria.

"No way man!" He shook his head. "No offense dude, but you are a complete slob and you can't cook. KC kicks ass in cooking."

"Whoa back off there stud." Keria told him. "You can be overly annoying sometimes. Penelope is smarter than you!"

"Hey! Thank you!" Penelope replied with a smile. "Well I want to live with Tom, because his ass is almost as good as Spiderman's, and he has the costume."

"What the hell do you mean almost as good? My ass kicks his ass any day of the week!" Tom argued.

Pretty soon the four friends were in a full on fight about the rooms. One unspoken agreement went about though; Keria and Tom and Clayton and Penelope wouldn't room together. What they didn't notice was that the desk clerk, Gertrude, was turning red, until…

"THAT'S IT! YOU AND YOU" she pointed at Tom and Penelope. "AND YOU AND YOU" she pointed at Keria and Clayton. "ARE GOING TO BE ROOMATES. NOW YOU HAVE ALL RUINED MY HAPPY PILL TIME, SO I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU THE FREAKING ROOMS NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said quickly. Gertrude's face went back to a smile.

"Good, now follow me." She turned, but no one came. "I SAID FOLLOW!" they all filed out after her.

"Hormones!" Keria cough-whispered to Penelope.

"PMS!" Penelope coughed back. Gertrude glared at them and they all shimmied further away from her.


	9. Why Are You So Hot?

_**NORMAL POV**_

Danny and Lindsay walked towards a quaint little deli, hand in hand, smiles permanently plastered over both of their faces. They walked in and were greeted by a pleasant aroma. Walking towards the counter, Lindsay looked up at the menu and pulled out her wallet to check if she had enough, but Danny pushed her hand away. Lindsay looked up at him in confusion.

"Nuh-uh, lil lady, I'm payin' for you and that's that. Now wadd'ya want?" Danny asked. Lindsay sighed and put her wallet away.

"Ham and cheese on white bread, toasted, no tomato… swiss cheese." Lindsay said. Danny grinned and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'll have 2 ham and swiss on white bread, toasted, no tomato." Danny said. The old lady behind the counter put a fake smile on her face.

"Is that all, sir?" The lady asked. Danny looked up at the menu and leaned closer to Lindsay.

"Montana, you want sommat to drink?" Danny whispered. Lindsay's eyes darted to the menu and then back to Danny.

"Cream Soda, please." She whispered back. Danny nodded and stood up straight.

"One root beer and a cream soda." Danny said. The old lady wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the window in back.

"That's $4.23." The old lady said. Danny pulled out his wallet and handed the lady a 5. She smiled and handed them their food and drinks, and their change.

"Keep the change." Danny said, as he brought the tray over to a secluded booth somewhere near the back. They sat down and grabbed their sandwiches and drinks. They ate in peaceful silence until Danny got to the halfway point in his sandwich.

"So, Montana… all I really know about you is your name and where you're from… what else is to ya?" Danny asked. Lindsay took a sip of her cream soda and set her sandwich down.

"What is it you'd like to know?" Lindsay asked, earning a smirk from Danny.

"Why do people call ya Montana?" Danny asked.

"When I was 5, I won little miss Montana, and my parents thought it was such an honor that I had to represent Montana for a year that they taught me to be a true Montanan. Ever since then, I can't just be normal, I have to represent." Lindsay said, making Danny laugh. Lindsay glared at him and he stopped immediately. Lindsay leaned forward with her arms folded on the table.

"What about you? What is there to know about the great Danny Messer?" Lindsay asked. Danny grinned.

"What would you like to know?" Danny asked. Lindsay mimicked his grin.

"Why are you so hot?" Lindsay asked. Danny pondered for a moment and sipped his root beer. He then leaned in close to her so that their lips were barely touching.

"I could ask you the same thing." Danny said, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.


	10. SHOTGUN THIS BED!

_**WITH DANNY & LINDSAY**_

"MA! PA! I'm home!" Danny yelled as he walked through the front door, pulling Lindsay in. Lindsay took off her shoes and Danny stared at her like she was some mutant freak.

"What?" Lindsay asked with a blush. Danny chuckled and pointed to her shoes.

"Those," Danny said, and then he gave her a chaste kiss. "Stay on." Danny said, walking up the stairs. Lindsay nodded shyly and put her shoes back on and proceeded to follow Danny to what she presumed to be his room. She walked in and wasn't surprised. All 4 walls in his room, and the ceiling, were painted blue. One of the walls was dedicated to ribbons and trophies: Baseball, hockey, soccer, track and competitive swimming. His room was also a mess. Pizza boxes everywhere, dirty clothes, a pair of boxers hanging from the fan…

"Uh… sorry about that." Danny said with a blush, and then he pulled the boxers off the fan.

"No problem, I've seen worse." Lindsay replied with a giggle. She looked towards the bed and then turned her head away with a blush, earning a grin from Danny.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Montana?" Danny asked. Lindsay turned her head away so that he wouldn't see her blush.

"Nothin…" Lindsay responded. Danny moved closer and wrapped his hands around her waist and put his face close to hers. Before he could say anything, the door opened and someone ran in.

"Dan, you got $10?" A guy who looked almost exactly like Danny asked, completely ignoring Lindsay. Danny pulled away from her and sighed.

"No, Lou, I don't have $10… now if you don't mind, I'm kind of… busy…" Danny said. The guy looked at Danny, and then at Lindsay, and then he smiled.

"Okay… I gotcha… CONDOMS ARE IN THE TOP DRAWER!" The guy yelled, and then he ran out the door. Lindsay laughed her ass off and Danny blushed. Lindsay regained her calmness and sat down on his bed.

"So… who was that?" Lindsay asked. Danny scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"THAT, was my brother Louis… Just ignore him and life will be good." Danny said. Lindsay looked at the door and then back at Danny.

"He's kinda hot." Lindsay finally said. Danny's head snapped up to look at her. She giggled and walked up to Danny, making sure to sway her hips a bit to catch his attention. She put her face as close to his as possible without them actually touching.

"But no where NEAR as hot as you." Lindsay said, and then she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

_**WITH PENELOPE & TOM**_

Penelope and Tom walked into their room and looked around. The room looked like some room from a bad porno. Red circular beds, red sheets, red blankets, red pillows, red walls, red carpeting, red lamps. Penelope giggled and ran to the bed farthest from the door.

"SHOTGUN THIS BED!" Penelope yelled as she jumped on the bed. She heard a crack and the bed legs collapsed under her. Tom laughed hysterically and put his bags on the other bed and helped her off the broken one. Penelope blushed and looked at the broken bed. She then realized something and grinned evilly. Tom raised his eyebrow and Penelope grinned even wider.

"I guess this means we're gonna havta share a bed." Penelope said seductively. Tom groaned and fished some duck tape out of his bag.

"Which side do you want?" Tom asked. Penelope pointed to the right side and Tom started to tape a line down the middle of the bed. Penelope's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?" She asked/yelled. Tom ripped the tape and grinned.

"I don't wanna get molested in the middle of the night." Tom said, earning a smack on the head from Penelope.


	11. Should Be In A Porno Film

**KERIA & CLAYTON**

"Jeez KC, got enough clothes?" Clayton asked as he walked into Keria's bedroom. She was unpacking the bags that she and Penelope had bought that afternoon into one of the dressers. She looked up to him.

"For one, all I had brought for a three day trip was five shirts, a dress, and five pairs of jeans, so I needed to restock, and for two, bite me." Keria told him as she continued. He just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Do we have anything to eat in here?" Keria poked her head out of her doorway.

"Dude, we've only been here for twenty minutes. Do you think we have food?"

"Zee, I'm a guy, food is one of the two things that is always on my mind." He replied. Suddenly a shirt came flying out of her room and hit him in the face. "Hey!"

"Would you make up your mind on my nickname? Seriously I'm going to have an identity issue soon!" Keria quickly tossed the rest of her clothes into her closet and shut the doors before anything feel out. She walked out into the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Clayton plopped down on the couch beside her.

"I'm bored." He told her. "Let's go out!" Keria gave him a funny look. "Not like that! I mean let's go to a movie or play or something!"

At the word "play" Keria remembered her earlier conversation with Penelope. "I got to go!"

Clayton sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Penelope and Tom's because…we need food!" Keria said as she grabbed her coat.

"That's my girl!" Clayton called while she left. "If you're not back in 20 minutes, I'm ordering pizza!"

Keria ran down the hallway to Penelope and Tom's apartment, and took out a bobby pin. Before she was about to pick the lock, she had a thought and turned the handle. The door opened. Keria smiled and just walked in.

"Guys?" she called out. "Are you in here?"

"In the bedroom!" Penelope called. Keria made a face, and there was a beat of silence. "Mind out of the gutter KC!" Keria just smiled and made her way to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. Penelope and Tom were both sitting on a different side of the bed that had been duct-taped down the middle. Keria shook her head.

"Okay, I should comment on how you two are sitting on opposite sides of a room that should be in a porno film, but I won't, because I need to talk to Penelope like right now." Keria walked over to the bed and grabbed Penelope's hand and led her out of the apartment.

"How did you get in anyway?" Penelope asked as Keria led her out into the hallway.

"Something my Uncle Rusty taught me, but that's not important!" Keria replied. "I was reading more on RENT, and let me tell you there are a lot of people who want this!"

"Well I want it more!" Penelope said. "Which character do you think I should try out for?"

"Well, you could kinda play any of the females. Mimi is a dancer, Maureen is a performance artist, and Joanne is the lawyer."

"Cut the lawyer. Pros and cons of both Mimi and Maureen?"

"Maureen, have a totally nuts scene where you can sing and moon and 'moo'" Penelope gave her a look. "Or Mimi, who dances in practically in a striper club for lack of better term."

"Well, they both sound good!" Penelope said.

"As Maureen you make out with a girl, and as Mimi there is this one guy named Adam Pascal who is apparently trying out for the roll of Roger AKA Mimi's love interest."

Penelope didn't even think for a second. "Mimi it is!"

Keria smiled. "Great! We can go stop down at the theater to pick you up a scene reading and then you can practice."

"And on the way we can look for a band that needs a drummer!" Penelope replied. "Do you think the guys can handle themselves alone?"

"I left a takeout menu by the door. I think they are capable of calling in for pizza."

"What if they kill themselves over the toppings?"

"Then we dump them in the porno room and live in my apartment."

Ain't No Women Like You I've Got Friends That Do

Anything But Ordinary Landslide

The Beat of My HeartLive Like You Were Dying

Boot Scootin BoogieLondon Calling

The Boy From New York CityLong Slow Beautiful Dance

Cool ThingMean Girls

Dry Country GirlMy Love

Dancing Through Life  
Fallin' Upside DownNow That I Found You

Fightin' WordsOnce in a Life Time (BD)

I Can't Take My Eyes Off of YouOur Town (Cars)

I Feel BadPublic Affiar

I Hate Myself for Losing youSay My Name

I MeltShine On

I'm Moving OnSouthern Hallelujah

It's Not Just MeWhat Goes Around…


	12. Must Be Sober

**KERIA & PENELOPE**

"Holy crap!" Penelope said as soon as she and Keria entered the theater. "This place is freaking huge!" She continued to walk around, not really looking where she was going, until she ran into a guy with spiky-blonde hair.

"Sorry!" he said as he helped her up. The cool intensity of his eyes caused Penelope to fall over again. This time Keria came over to help.

"Is she always like this?" the dude asked as they tried to lift her up.

"Only when she meets really hot guys." Keria replied with a smile.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked with a smirk. Keria just shrugged. "Adam Pascal." He said, holding out his hand.

"Keria," she replied. She reached to shake his hand, and ended up dropping Penelope in the process. "Oh crap!" Luckily Adam caught her in time.

"So what are you two doing here anyway, trying out I hope?" He asked, still holding Penelope. "I would love to play opposite one of you two." Keria blushed.

"Actually, just she's trying out. I'm actually a drummer looking for a band."

"I think I can help you with that. In my back pocket is a blue flyer." There was a moment of silence. "Go ahead and grab it."

Keria felt slightly awkward around Adam's butt, but it turned out to have a nice feel to it. Round, firm…

"Other pocket." Adam said with a smile, causing Keria to blush like crazy. She quickly grabbed it and opened it. It was a flyer for band try-outs.

"The Black Fedoras?" Keria said as she read through the flyer. It said:

**BAND TRYOUTS**

_The Black Fedoras are looking for a new drum player. Tryouts are June 7__th__ at Cozy's all day. Note: you have to be sober to apply. Call Mac Taylor for more questions at 555-8767._

"They're one of the best jazz groups in the city. I would apply, but they need drummers, not guitarists." He smiled. "So how good are you?" She smirked back.

"Took first place with my band in the school talent contest that last 8 years." She motioned towards Penelope. "Craze over here is the lead singer."

"Well I'll have to jam with you sometime then." He flashed his amazing smile again, and the two seemed to be caught up in the moment until…

"Oh my god! You're hot!" Penelope said again before smiling to a faint.

"I should probably get her home. We only came to get sheet music for the tryout next week." Keria said.

"Well maybe I could meet you for coffee or pizza or something before your audition. I'd like to see you play." He took out a sheet of paper and wrote down his number. "Call me sometime."

"You got it." She replied as she took Penelope back and towards the doors. Keria cast one last look over her shoulder to Adam, and smiled secretly as he bent over to pick up her number that she had "accidentally" dropped.


	13. Don't Put Your Paws On My Face!

_**WITH DANNY AND LINDSAY**_

Danny and Lindsay lay on Danny's bed, wrapped in each other's arms, fully clothed mind you… just cuddling, unlike some couples would do. No, they just cuddled until they heard the front door close.

"DANNY! LOUIS! We're home!" A feminine voice yelled. Danny just ignored it and buried his face in Lindsay's hair. Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside Danny's door.

"Danny? Are you in there?" The voice asked. Danny groaned at sat up.

"Yes, ma… I'm here…" Danny said tiredly. The doorknob turned and the door creaked open to reveal an older, feminine version of Danny, but with black hair. She looked at Danny, and then at Lindsay, and then she sighed.

"Danny, what have I told you about taking girls up to your room without me meeting them?" The woman asked. Danny looked down at his feet and blushed, and Lindsay sat up. The woman smiled at Lindsay.

"Hi, I'm Aida, Danny's mother, but you can call me Aida if you want." The woman said. Lindsay smiled at Aida.

"I'm Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay said shyly.

"Ma, is it okay if Lindsay stays with us for a while, until she gets a flight home?" Danny asked. Aida looked at Lindsay curiously.

"I knew there was something un-New York-ish about you. So, where are you from?" Aida asked.

"Bozeman, Montana." Lindsay replied with a smile.

"That's very nice… so, what would you like for supper? Lasagna, fettuccini Alfredo, penne, spaghetti, angel hair pasta or macaroni and cheese?" Aida asked. Lindsay sighed and thought for a moment.

"Fettuccini Alfredo, please." Lindsay said politely. Aida nodded and left the room. As soon as she closed the door, Danny broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Lindsay asked. Danny just kept laughing until Lindsay took off her shoe and chucked it at Danny's head.

"OW! That SMARTS!" Danny said, rubbing his forehead.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Asked a fuming Lindsay. Danny looked at her for a second and then smiled.

"_Fettuccini Alfredo, please,"_ Danny said mockingly. "Why do you have to be so polite?" Danny asked, earning another shoe whipped at his ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Danny yelled, earning a giggle from Lindsay. Danny raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Didn't know you were into that shit." Danny said seductively. Lindsay giggled and went close up to him.

"You'd be surprised at what I'm into." Lindsay said, pulling his head down and crashing her lips onto his.

_**WITH PENELOPE AND KC**_

"I can't BELIEVE that you got his number!" Penelope squealed. Keria looked at her like she was some mental patient that had escaped from an asylum and then shrugged.

"It's no biggie, I mean, he's just a guy." Keria said with a blush. Penelope kept on walking, and then she stopped in her tracks.

"JUST a guy? Kiki, you're blushing like the time you wet your pants in class…" Penelope started, but she was cut off by Keria's hand on her mouth. Penelope hated when people put their hands on her face so…

"PENNY! STOP LICKING MY HAND!" Keria yelled, pulling her hand away. Penelope smirked and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"If you don't want me to lick your hand then keep your paws off my face." Penelope said, and then she continued walking down the street. She looked back and stared at Keria expectantly. Keria looked at her for a second and the flipped her off and walked off in the other direction. Penelope looked at her with a shocked expression, and then she continued walking to the apartment to go practice her music with someone… preferably, a hot geeky improv god by the name of Tom.


	14. Condoms, Pizza and the Little Mermaid

_**CONDOMS, PIZZA AND THE LITTLE MERMAID**_

_**WITH DANNY & LINDSAY**_

Danny and Lindsay sat on Danny's bed, playing go fish, because there was nothing better to do, and Danny's brother 'accidentally' used up all the condoms and forgot to tell Danny. Besides, it's not like Danny used them anymore.

"Got any 3's?" Lindsay asked. Danny sighed and passed her his 3. Lindsay grinned and giggled.

"You are REALLY bad at this game." Lindsay stated, making Danny grin.

"No I'm not… I just believe in letting my girlfriend win every time." Danny said with a grin, making Lindsay drop her cards in shock.

"Girlfriend?" Lindsay asked nervously.

"I mean… if you don't wanna, it's fine. I mean, we've only known each other for a day… " Danny rambled, but was cut off by Lindsay's index finger on his lips.

"Don't sweat it… I was just a bit surprised, that's all.' Lindsay said sweetly. Danny grinned at her.

"Got any 9's?" Danny asked. Lindsay groaned and passed him a 9.

"Got any condoms?" Lindsay asked. Danny grinned.

"Go fish." Danny said with a laugh.

**_WITH CLAYTON & TOM_**

"I want pineapple on the pizza!" Clayton exclaimed. Tom sighed.

"Too fucking bad." Tom said, earning a glare from Clayton. "Come on, pineapple on pizza? That's just gross! I'd prefer bacon and onion." Clayton grimaced.

"EWW! BACON! YUCK!" Clayton exclaimed, earning a glare from Tom. Before Tom could say anything though, they heard a door slam from the room across from them. They both rushed out to see where the noise came from. Suddenly, they heard a lot of cursing coming from Tom and Penelope's room. They both looked at each other expectantly.

"YOU GO IN!" They both said at the same time, and then they glared at each other and shot out reasons why the other should go in.

"You're her roommate." Clayton said.

"She doesn't stay mad at you for long." Tom said. Clayton smirked.

"You like her." Clayton stated, earning a blush from Tom. Clayton's jaw dropped.

"Wait… you LIKE her?" Clayton asked. Tom nodded a little, earning a grin from Clayton.

"You go in." Clayton said. Tom sighed and got up.

"If I die… KC gets my stuff." Tom said, turning the knob and walking in.

_**DANNY AND LINDSAY**_

Things had slightly progressed since the condom call, with Danny know on top of Lindsay with the two making out. Suddenly Danny pulled away.

"Oh shit!" he said as he got up, trying to find a clean shirt.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked with concern.

"I'm late for work!" Danny said, putting on a ball cap with the words 'Mario's Pizza' on it. "It's my uncle's shop, and I've already been late the last two days, and I can't be late again or else he said he was gonna fire me."

"Oh," Lindsay said with a dejected smile.

"But hey look, do you want to meet some of my other friends?" Danny said when he saw her face. "I called them when I first got home and they said that they would love to meet you."

Lindsay smiled. "Okay."

_**PENELOPE AND TOM**_

Tom slowly entered the apartment to find Penelope sitting on the porno bed. "Penny, I know you might be pissed at me, but let me tell you it was all Clayton's idea! All I had to do with it was finding…"

Penny looked up. "What the hell are you talking about?

Tom stopped short. "Nevermind, not important." He leaned against the doorframe. "So what's up?" Penelope sighed.

"KC and I kinda got into a fight, she was sticking her hands in my face because I brought something up and then I licked her hands and she got all grossed and then I waited for her to say sorry but she flipped me off and walked away." Tom walked over and sat by her.

"What did you bring up?" He asked.

"About the time she wet her pants in class."

"What about the fight on the field trip?"

"When I brought up the fact she fell down the stairs because of the fact that she saw Clayton making out with another girl." Penelope replied, not really getting the point yet.

"And what about the punch bowl incident?"

"That wasn't my fault." Tom gave her a look. "It wasn't 100 my fault."

"Are you seeing a pattern here?" he asked her.

"No," once again Tom shot her a look. "Okay, maybe I have a slight tendency to bring up the past."

"Right." Tom replied. "Now what do you think you should do?"

"Practice?" Tom just glared. "You really need to stop that." Penelope sighed. "Fine, I'll do the right thing." Tom and Penelope stood up, and Tom tumbled into Penelope's arms.

"Not that I don't like this, but Tom seriously, we need to go find Keria."

"Penny, I'm stuck."

_**CLAYTON**_

After being ditched for Penelope, Clayton was sitting in his apartment, staring at a clock.

"Okay, in fifteen seconds, the pizza's free!" Clayton smiled to himself. This was gonna be easy.

Suddenly, a doorbell shook him from his thoughts. He walked over to the peephole and looked through. It was a guy wearing a ball cap with a box of pizza. Clayton glanced back at the clock. Right on time.

"Damn." Clayton muttered to himself as he opened the door.

"'Ey." The guy said. "Mario's Pizza Delivery." The guy was an obvious New Yorker.

"How much do I owe ya?" Clayton asked, going back in for his wallet.

"Twelve-fifty." The guy replied. Clayton looked up.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I only ordered one pizza." The guy shrugged.

"Look dude, I only deliver the pizzas. The cooking and tab figuring is up to the people who actually cook it." Clayton groaned.

"I only have five bucks." The guy laughed.

"That can't even get you a slice."

"Damn it Kiki's gonna freaking murder me!"

"Girlfriend?" The guy asked.

"Hell no! Best friend."

"Who you nicknamed?"

"It's complicated."

"I see." The guy scratched the back of his head. "I got a girl who has a nickname."

"You make it up?" Clayton said opening the pizza box.

"Nah, her friends did." The guy took a slice of the pizza. "She's spending sometime with me over the summer." He took a bite. "I'm Danny Messer."

"Clayton Jonas." Clayton shook his hand. "You wanna watch the game. Bottom of the 8th, Twins are winning." Danny gave him a look.

"You ain't a New Yorker."

"That obvious?"

"The Twinses are playing Yanks. Any native would cheer for the Yanks."

"Well why don't you just go be a detective then?" Clayton asked.

"Cause I got this awesome gig." Danny took another bite of pizza for effect before the two settled in front of the TV.

* * *

"SHIT!" Danny yelled after the game was over.

"What are you yelling for? The Yankees just won!" Clayton yelled back.

"Well yeah, that kicks ass, but I totally just blew off work!" Danny replied. "I was supposed to be back about twenty minutes ago!" Clayton stood up.

"Punch me in the face."

"What?"  
"You punch me in the face; I go with you down to the parlor, then you tell them that I couldn't pay so you roughed me up. Then I start working at the pizza parlor to work off my debt." Danny thought for a minute.

"I like it." Then without hesitation, Danny plowed Clayton right across the face. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then Danny grinned. "Wow that felt good!"

"Shut up!" Clayton was clutching his face.

"Oh my god are you crying?" Danny said with a smirk.

"No!" Clayton said, obviously fighting back tears. "You're gonna cry."

"Let's go!" Danny grabbed the keys and Clayton's collar and got out of the apartment.

_**KERIA, PENELOPE, AND TOM**_

"Clayton?" Keria called as she walked back into the apartment. It was just the way she had seen it last, except for a half-eaten pizza and the fact that the TV was on. She sighed and looked into the bag of movies she had gotten at the corner store. Five different Disney movies were sitting in the bag. It was her apology to Penelope for earlier. Ever since they were little, if either of them had to apologize, Keria would buy Penny Disney movies, and Penny would buy her music.

Keria shut the door behind her and walked down to Penelope and Tom's room. Just as she was about to knock, she heard some voices.

"Tom you seriously need to stop twisting it around like that. It's just gonna get more stuck."

"I don't think it's able to get any 'stucker'. And you tugging on it is only making it worse," (pause, short gasp) "and painful."

"Well if it wasn't this huge, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Don't blame me! It's genetic!"

With that, Keria dropped the bag with a note attached 'I'm Sorry!' inside their doorway and took off to a place where she could drown out the unholy sounds she had just heard with drumming.

(INSIDE THE ROOM)

"There we go!" Penelope said as she tugged Tom's foot free.

"Thank God!" Tom hugged his foot.

"You're welcome!" Penelope said with a smile. She looked over to the door to see a bag. She walked over and opened it. On the top in Keria's chicken scratch was 'I'm Sorry,' and inside the bag were a couple of her favorite Disney movies.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Tom asked her. Penelope held up a VHS.

"You wanna watch _The Little Mermaid_?"


	15. Make Me!

_**WITH DANNY & CLAYTON**_

"DANIEL DOMINIC MESSER!" Danny's uncle Mario yelled as Danny walked through the doors of the pizzeria. Danny flinched and kept his eyes away from his uncle.

"Hi uncle Mario." Danny said nervously. Mario glared at Danny.

"Don't you 'hi uncle Mario' me, punk! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING LATE?" Mario yelled louder. Danny blocked his ears and tried to change the subject.

"I have a new willing employee for you, uncle Mario." Danny said, pulling Clayton in front of him. Mario looked him over and scratched his ass.

"He looks good enough… wait… where's the pay for the pizza you just delivered?" Mario asked. Danny looked down at the floor and Clayton copied.

"He couldn't pay." Danny said nervously. Mario glared at Clayton.

"Are you a friend of Danny's?" Mario asked. Clayton looked at Danny, who nodded. Clayton gulped and nodded.

"Yes." Clayton squeaked. Mario grinned and pulled a hat from in back of him, which could have been anywhere, and plopped it down on Clayton's head. Clayton grimaced and tried not to breathe through his mouth.

"Welcome to the 'Mario's Pizza' crew! You have to be in at noon and you leave at 9…" Mario said.

"9pm?" Clayton asked. Mario laughed maniacally.

"No… 9am." Mario said with a chuckle. Clayton's jaw dropped and Danny laughed.

"Get used to it, kid." Danny said, throwing a mop to Clayton, who caught it expertly. Danny raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"I coach baton twirling." Clayton said like it was the coolest thing on earth. Danny shuffled away from him and went behind the counter to count up the cash.

_**WITH LINDSAY**_

Lindsay sat on Danny's bed, hugging Danny's pillow. She felt as if he had been gone for hours, but in reality, he had only been gone 45 minutes. She heard the phone rang, but she shrugged it off, since it's not really that polite to answer someone else's phone.

"Lindsay! The phones for you!" Aida yelled. Lindsay grinned and ran for the phone, knowing who it was right off the bat.

"Hello?" She asked. She almost melted when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey yourself" Danny said lowly. Lindsay grinned, forgetting that you can't see a grin through the phone.

"So, whatcha doin?" Danny asked. Lindsay twirled the cord in between her fingers.

"Thinkin' of you." She said shyly. She heard Danny chuckle and she almost fainted at the sound.

"Ey, don't be shy about it… I'm thinking of you too..." Danny said, trailing off at the end. Lindsay giggled.

"You're thinking about me… and what?" Lindsay asked. Danny groaned, making Lindsay do a little victory dance… she now knew some way to get to him.

"I'm thinking of you, in my bed, naked." Danny said. Lindsay grinned.

"That's it? No amazing phone sex?" Lindsay asked. Danny chuckled.

"You want some amazing phone sex? Then, go turn on the phone in my room, turn the one that you're using off and close all the windows and doors, in that order." Danny said seductively. Lindsay shivered at the thought of what he was going to do, so she did everything he told her to do… in that order.

_**WITH PENELOPE AND TOM**_

"So let me get this straight." Tom said, sitting down on the bed. "You want me to help you with your sheet music, by me singing the part of this Roger guy?" Tom asked. Penelope nodded and sat down next to him.

"Please Tom?" Penelope asked. Tom shook his head.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to… OH GOD! PENNY! Not the puppy eyes!" Tom exclaimed. Penelope just looked up at him with her adorable puppy eyes that could make any guy do anything. Tom sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Tom said in defeat. Penelope squealed and ran up and hugged him, making them both fall to the floor. Penelope giggled and rolled over. Tom grinned and rolled on top of her. They looked at each other for a moment and then Penelope turned her head away and blushed. Tom chuckled.

"What is this? The great Penelope is BLUSHING? I never thought I'd see the day!" Tom exclaimed. Penelope swatted his chest with her hand.

"Shut up!" Penelope exclaimed. Tom grinned.

"Make me!" Tom challenged. Penelope put her hands on either side of his face and captured his lips in a heated kiss. After a minute or so, she reluctantly pulled away and grinned.

"I just did." She said with a grin. She then slipped out from under him and swayed her hips a bit as she went. Tom groaned and smacked his head on the floor.


	16. I Though You'd Never Ask

_**WITH TOM & PENELOPE**_

"For the last fricken time, Sebastian is SO much cooler than Flounder could EVER be! Just FACE IT!" Penelope yelled. Tom groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Penny! Could you please just calm the fuck down! We're fighting over basically nothing!" Tom exclaimed. Penelope looked at him and sat down next to him on the porno bed.

"You're right… we're acting like 5 year olds." Penelope said, putting her head on his shoulder. Tom started to run his hands through her long brown hair, and then she started to laugh hysterically. Tom raised his eyebrow and turned to look at her.

"What is so funny?" Tom asked. Penelope took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She calmed down and looked at Tom.

"You know, if KC were watching this whole thing, she'd be saying that we're bickering like an old married couple." Penelope stated. Tom looked away and blushed. Penelope ran over her sentence in her head and then blushed as well.

"Of course, we AREN'T married." Penelope added with a blush. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Want to watch Sleeping Beauty?" Tom asked. Penelope grinned and picked Sleeping Beauty up off the bed and waving it in front of his face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Penelope stated, taking it out of the box and putting it in the VHS player.

_**WITH CLAYTON & DANNY**_

"Who are you talking to?" Clayton asked, scaring Danny.

"FUCK MAN! DON'T DO THAT!" Danny said, pulling his hand away from the knife that he was just about to pick up. Clayton put his hands up in defense and walked backwards a bit.

"I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" Clayton yelled. Danny sighed and picked up the phone.

"You're SO damn near lucky that I'm on the phone, or I would have done something I would probably regret in years to come." Danny said. Clayton nodded and picked up the mop.

"Yeah, babe… I'll see you soon… we're closing up soon… I'll bring ya back a pizza… onion and bacon? Yeah… okay… see ya in 20… bye…" Danny said, hanging the phone up and looking into space with a lovesick expression.

"Who was that?" Clayton asked. Danny grinned and went to the kitchen.

"My girl…" Danny said, trailing off. Clayton nodded and continued mopping.

_**WITH KC**_

Keria sat on her bed, flipping through the phonebook, looking for something that might have anything healthy on the menu. After her 58th flip through, she decided to give up and call for help. Looking at her hand, she dialed the number and listened to it ring.

"_Y'ello?" _The voice on the other end asked. Keria smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Adam? It's KC… one of the girls you met today… friend of the one who fainted…" Keria said.

"_Hey! Isn't there some unwritten rule that you're supposed to wait 3 days after getting a guy's number to call him?"_ Adam asked. Keria giggled nervously.

"Well… you see… I kind of just got here… and I found out that there are no take out menus that have healthy food on the menu…. And I was wondering… do you know any place that would?" Keria asked.

"_Oh yeah, I do… want me to bring some options over and we can choose together?" _Adam asked. Keria grinned and twisted the cord between her fingers.

"That would be cool." Keria said.

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a few..." _Adam said before hanging up. As soon as she heard the dial tone, she hung up the phone and started squealing and jumping on her bed.

_**15 SOME ODD MINUTES LATER**_

DING DONG

Keria looked at her reflection one more time in her mirror and then ran to the door. Before opening it, she breathed in and out a few times to cool down, and then decided to give herself a little pep talk.

"It's okay, KC… he's just a guy… a very hot guy… oh my god… THERE'S A HOT GUY OUTSIDE MY DOOR!" She yelled. She then heard a chuckle from outside the door and she started blushing.

"I heard that." A guy's voice said. She opened the door to reveal…

"Clayton… what are you doing here?" Keria asked. Clayton shrugged ad took off his hat.

"Um… I kind of LIVE here? Nice to see you too, Zee." Clayton said over sarcastically, plopping himself down on the couch. Keria sighed and sat down next to him.

"Why are you so dressed up? It CAN'T be for me, right?" Clayton asked. Keria groaned and sat upright.

"Well, I WAS going to dinner with a new friend, but now that you're here, I guess I'll have to postpone my plans 'till tomorrow." Keria said. Clayton looked at Keria with puppy dog eyes, earning a laugh from her.

"I'm sowwy!" Clayton said in a childish voice, earning a light slap from Keria. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Keria looked at Clayton, who gave a weak smile.

"Go on… Have fun… WEAR PROTECTION!" Clayton exclaimed. Keria giggled and opened the door.

"Hi Adam…" Keria said nervously.

"Hey." Adam said smoothly. Keria sighed and looked back at Clayton.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked. Keria bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"Actually, Adam… my roommate just came in, and he's really depressed… so… can I have a rain check?" Keria asked. Adam groaned and put his hands in his pocket.

"Your roommate better be happy by Friday…" Adam said. Keria mouthed a thank you and then closed the door. As soon as she closed it, Clayton got up and walked towards her.

"You… just gave up a hot date to hang out with me… why?" Clayton asked. Keria sighed and shifted closer to him.

"Because… you're my best friend. Friends are forever, boys are whatever." Keria said, pulling him into a hug. Clayton graciously accepted, and then he tensed up pulled away.

"Wait… what does that make me?" Clayton asked, earning a fit of giggles from Keria.


End file.
